1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a railroad track tool apparatus that can be mounted on a railroad track rail to perform an operation on the rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices configured to support a manually operated tool on railroad tracks are known. Typically, these devices rest on rollers positioned top of one or both rails of a railroad track and are manually pushed, pulled, lifted, and twisted with physical difficulty by users to position the manually operated tool relative to the track.